Tutenstein: The Reincarnation
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Marina and Cassie moved to America Brooklyn from Egypt to start a new life with jobs and their opportunity but their life had changed forever when their are second people to meet Tutenstein and the Egyptian Gods and one of them sees Marina very familiar from his dark past. Probably takes place after Crash of the Pharaoh. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 Arriving the America

_**Chapter 1 Arriving the America**___

_10,000 BC _

_The silky black hair goddess was running for her life through the underworld breathing heavily. She wore a white silky dress with white wrist on each hand and wore light blue bracelet on each arm with blue and jaded Egyptian necklace and wore a same color crown on her forehead. She rested on the side of the wall resting for a minute looking around desperately for help for what she had done as she shut her eyes feeling ashamed. _

"_NEPHTHYS!" She heard her husband roar as she gasp and ran more. She zooms through the underworld getting away from her husband knowing what's he'll do to her when he catches her after he discovered of what she did. _

"_NEPHTHYS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Her husband roared as she ran more having tears run down her face feeling terrified. She ran through the temple hallway and out of the underworld until she was stop dead at the cliff breathing heavily trying to find a way to get pass here and find help. _

"_Nephthys!" She gasps and spun seeing her husband Set running towards her as she trembles trying to search for help. He was all blue skinned having a face of aardvark but has mix with jackal wearing a golden royal Shendyt with his bare chest showing and wore two golden bracelets on each wrist and wore a golden Egyptian necklace same as her's. She breathed heavily trying to find help more but she didn't know the rock she is standing is starting to break underneath her as she watch her husband running fast as she clutch her hands together backing a little. _

"_Nephthys don't move!" He warned but she didn't trust his voice as she breathed having more tears on her face backing more. Suddenly the rock underneath her broke causes her to stumble and fall as she screamed falling down to the darkest pit of the underworld._

"HELP!" A young black hair woman bolt her body up breathing heavily seeing she's still on the plane with her sister heading towards America. She has little tanned skin and wore a striped shirt seeing her shoulder blades and has a bronze necklace and has a small purple beads on one hair and she wore a tan pants with purple boots. She groaned rub her head getting a little headache from her dream she's keeping having since they left their homeland Egypt blinking her dark green eyes. She heavy sighed as she heard the pilot announces they will be landing soon can't get the dream off her mind. She turned and see her sister jammering her CD with headphones on. She was blond hair with little tanned skin like her wore an yellow shirt with white tank top underneath as she wore her white jeans humming the song while dancing a little on the chair. She went over and got her headphone off cause her sister to snap out opening her blue eyes and glance at her.

"What's up Marina?" She asked while Marina gives her headphones back.

"The pilot announces we're going to land pretty soon." She replied as her sister stretches her arms out in relief.

"Finally! I've been sitting in this chair for hours my legs are getting very stiff." She stretches her legs out while Marina chuckled a little.

"We'll we're going to be walking soon Cassie, you just wait." She sighed as she looked out at her window seeing clouds passing by can't get the dream out of her head.

Is there something wrong?" Cassie asked seeing her sister look down as Marina turned to look at her.

"I've been having this weird dream ever since we left Egypt. I was back in ancient time running from someone and end up falling off the cliff." She replied while Cassie smiled.

"It's seem like the Egypt is starting to miss you." She joked as Marina smile a little.

"I hope we can go back someday to refresh our childhood memory." Cassie smiled and put her arm around her.

"We will sis, but right now we need to go to America to start a new life with new jobs, new opportunity, and new guys." Cassie spoke while Marina blush a little getting her arm off her.

"Cassie I will find a good man someday but not now." Marina complain feeling little embarrassed while Cassie laughed gently punch her shoulder playfully.

"I'm just messing with you lighten up. We're going to land in America you should be excited." She gleamed as Marina chuckle more smiling a little. The plane landed at the airport of Brooklyn New York. When they got out of the airport with their belonging they call a cab for it to take them to their new apartment down street. Marina still couldn't get her mind off her dream she always has not understanding any of this as Cassie got on her phone talking to the movers from Egypt. She hangs up a second later smiling at Marina.

"Great news sis, our fuinerture will be coming tomorrow morning. What a relief." She sighed while Marina nodded smiling a little not wanting to talk keep thinking about the dream. They arrived their new apartment as Cassie got up looking happy while Marina went out the other side.

"Okay Marina, Let's see a new apartment!" Cassie sang happily while she gives the cab some tips. They walked inside the apartment as Marina thought it looks very cozy as the drop their belongings.

"Let look around and find a new bedroom come on!" Cassie suggests rushed ahead while Marina laughed follow her up the stairs. Cassie pick her room fast which is by the bathroom on the other side of the door as Marina pick that one. She opens the door and sees a bed with no cover sheets and old dresser to put her clothes in and one window with white drapes that she could see other buildings. Marina put her suitcase on the bed as she sighed a little looking out at the window for a second keep having thought about the dream she had. She doesn't know why she running away from a man she never knew and not understanding why she's been chased did nothing wrong. She shook her head and decided to find Cassie as she walked out of her room seeing Cassie's room fully opened with her suitcase on her bed not seeing her anywhere. She walked down the stairs trying to find her until she found her at the backyard. She walked out seeing her sister glancing around and smiled at her.

"Well what do you think? Pretty neat huh?" She asked while Marina shrug her shoulder.

"Its not that bad." She replied looking around more seeing the backyard small with other buildings surrounding them with grasses and small tree.

"Hello." A voice spoke as the girls both turned and saw a African women wearing a light blue bandanna with golden earrings wearing a light green jacket covering her blue shirt holding out some fresh cookies smiling.

"You must be the new neighbors." She greeted as her and Marina came over smiling. Then they saw preteen African girl came over wearing a pink bandanna wearing a orange t-shirt with pink pants walking by her.

"I'm Miss Carter and this is my daughter Cleo." She introduce handed the cookies towards Cassie. "I thought I made something fresh cookie as a warm welcome to Brooklyn's." Marina and Cassie each got one and ate some.

"Thank you, I'm Marina and this is Cassie, we're sisters." She introduce as Miss Carter smiled.

"Where are you from?" Cleo asked curious as Marina swallowed her cookie.

"We moved from Egypt. We grew up there." She replied as Cleo beamed.

"Lucky. I always wanted to go to Egypt to study more Egypt mythology. Can you tell me what its like?" She asked while Miss Carter laughed placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Cleo, they just moved. Let them unpack their belongings." She replied while Cleo sighed in disappointment. Cassie chuckled a little while grabbing another cookie.

"You can come and help us unpack our furniture tomorrow if you like and we can tell you about our homeland if that's alright with Miss Carter. " She replied as Miss Carter smiled.

"Of course we love to help you unpack your furniture. Just call us or we can come up to your door when the moving man arrived. "They then heard phone ringing as she sighed.

"Sorry I need to get that but it's nice to meet you two and hope you enjoy your stay. Come on Cleo, I need some help with making some dinner." Miss Carter and Cleo walked in as they waved goodbye. Then Marina and Cassie went inside their new apartment to finish unpacking their stuff and prepare for their furniture tomorrow morning.

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone how its going. I didn't see much of Tutenstein stories this website and thought I should make one as I'm working on Pebble and the penguin. This was my other favorite childhood series and hope you like where this is going wanting me to continue or not. I don't own any Tutenstein characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	2. Cassie gets a job as Museum Night Guard

_**Chapter 2 Cassie gets a job as Museum Night guard**_

The next morning Marina and Cassie just finish eating their breakfast and almost done unpacking their stuff as their furniture just arrived. When Cassie opened the door she found Cleo and Miss Carter fully up and ready as Cassie couldn't help herself but laugh.

"Looks who's up and ready to unpack our furniture?" She asked smiling as Miss Carter chuckle.

"Cleo wanted to be ready early to start helping or else she wants to be here hearing your homeland." She smirked while Cleo smiles shyly.

"Mom I just want to help them moved in." She spoke under her breath. Marina laughed softly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let start unpacking." With that Cleo and her mom helped Cassie and Marina unpack the furniture from the moving van while Marina and Cassie took turns explaining about their home to Cleo as she listens sounding very interesting and sometimes asks questions of the culture. They took a break for a minute drinking the lemonade Marina made for them as they sat on the table almost finishing unpacking the furniture as they got everything out of the moving van.

"So why you two decided to come to America?" Miss Carter asked while Cassie shrugs.

"To start a new life here in America with new jobs and opportunity." She replied drinking her lemonade.

"Your parents must be very proud of your decision, their probably missing you." Cleo smiled but Marina and Cassie heavy sighed while Marina looked down sadly.

"We'll you see, we don't have parents anymore. Our mother died with cancer not having any cure when we were very young and our dad died been bitten by a cobra while trying to grab the ancient artifact from the hole when we're teenagers. We grew up with our aunt until we're old enough to move to America as it was our dream of doing." Cassie explains sadly while Cleo and her mom look pity for them. "We don't really much talk about them honesty. "

"I'm sorry about your parents." Miss Carter spoke sadly as Marina smiled.

"It's all cool and this is why we want to come to America to start a new life waiting for us." She smiled and then they heard a scratching window as they all turn seeing a blue Egyptian cat with light green collar as it scratch the window meowing.

"Oh Luxor, he doesn't want to be left alone at home once a while." Cleo rolled her eyes a little. "Can he come in?" She asked but Miss Carter shook her head.

Honey their probably allergic to them. I'm sure Luxor will be fine out until we come back." Miss Carter replied as Marina laughs a little getting up towards the window while Luxor rubs his head on the window.

"Ah don't worry Miss Carter, we're not allergic to them and we used to have pet cat back at Egypt." She opens the window as Luxor purrs coming in a little as Marina slowly pet his head as he lean his head purring happily.

"Come in Luxor." Marina offered as he jumps off the window and went over to Cleo and landed on her lap scratching his ear.

"We got him at the pet store when I was a kid and raise him and my closet friend ever since." Cleo explains as she petted him while he purrs happily. As they we're finish taking their break they continue unpacking their stuff putting in the right place making the apartment more like home as they Marina and Cassie took turns once again explaning to Cleo about their home making the time go faster. They were all finished an hour later as Cleo put the final touch on the picture of their family on the coffee table while she sighed deeply feeling sorry for them not have any parents anymore. They all sat down feeing so worn out while Luxor lay on the chair sleeping.

"Thank you so much for your help, we're much appreciated for you to do that." Marina spoke grateful as Cleo shrugs smiling.

"It's all good and thanks for telling me about your home." All of them sighed resting for a moment until Cassie picks up the newspaper.

"Now our next mission is finding a job in America." She added looking through the job opening while Marina did the same but Cleo clears her throat.

"I think the museum is looking for another night guard duty helping Walter his job." Cleo spoke suggesting as Cassie looks interested.

"Really? Is the museum opened right now?" She asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah it still opens and if we get there sooner you might have a chance to get it and look around the museum. Horace Behdety would like to have you hired if you're capable enough to handle his boasting and self-centered." She muttered the last sentence as Cassie laughed.

"Honey, we have an uncle that always brags about his garden to his neighbors making himself proud of his work. I think we can handle it." She replied giving her a wink and Cleo winked back. Marina and the rest make their way out of the apartment while Luxor follow them as they call taxi to give them ride to the museum to get there faster before it get closed. As the taxi took drove them off everything zoom down into the ground all the way down to the underworld with golden city shines through the underworld as it took went deeper in the ground seeing everything rock and green river and lake on fire with everything dark and silence. The silence was cut off hearing the two demons cry out in pain getting hurt from their massive God sending flames at them in anger. The God was no other than Set, God of chaos, destruction and disorder as he was cast out in the pit of the underworld thousands years ago for banishment of his crime he did. He was all light greyish blue wearing rag clothes with red eyes gleamed with hate and cold as he flings his fireball at them last time.

"It wasn't our fault oh glorious Set. Khesef didn't even touch your food offering on your plate." The red haired with light red fur jackal demon wearing dark purple sendyut with purple bracelet and a huge round purple necklace protest pointed at the chubby light purple fur with yellow haired jackal demon wearing a aqua blue sendyut with dull green bracelet on each wrist and a huge round dull green necklace nodded eagerly having his head down.

"We didn't mean to let it slipped to the lake of fire but that food looks pretty good to eat and we save the one left but I ate it. It was making me hungry." Khesef replied licking his lips and Set growled in anger.

"You dare to eat my last food offering when all of my foods are burned in the lake of fire?!" He roared causing the demons to tremble with fear bowing.

"Pplease my lord. Have mercy, itt was one mistake and he rreally didn't eat it all, we saved them for you..." He gasps seeing Khesef eating the last food in one gulp licking his chops. He gulp seeing Set looking more furious as Sekhem gives him the look while Khesef chuckled nervously.

"Uh the food had made me hungry." He smiled sheepish but Set eyes flared.

"YOU WORTHLESS SCUMS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE TWO OF YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He roared in anger letting his one fireball at them cause them to run away in fright. Set sighed calming himself slouching his throne having his hand on his head.

"Idiots." He muttered softly as everything became silence once more as he sat on his throne feeling slight bored nothing to do but as he wait for the portal of the overworld to be opened to be free from this prison to rule the underworld and the overworld. He snarled softly thinking about his brother and his son banishing him into here as he looked up.

"Brother you have taken everything away from me leaving me here to rot; you took my ruling, my kingdom and...my wife." He sighed softly thinking about his wife feeing his heart mended a little but he growled softly knowing she's gone forever after the incident long time ago he never wants to remember. He sighed deeply feeling slight lonely after his banishment and his wife gone.

"I'll just see what that puny boy is up to seeing if his scepter opens the portal." He suggested making an image to spy taking his mind off the past. Up in the overworld Marina and the friends made it to the museum with no trouble at all as Miss Carter left to get to her work. All three of them went up to the museum as Marina and Cassie paid their entrance and made their way inside the museum. The two of them were amazed of this place seeing the skeleton T Rex standing in front of them having tis jaws wide opened seeing all people walking around looking at exotic items.

"Come on Cassie, let's go see the Africa exhibit." Marina suggests excitedly tugging her arm.

"We can Marina but right now we need to find this Horace Behedety." Cassie spoke looking around as Cleo sighed rolled her eyes a little.

"I think I know where he is, follow me." Marina and Cassie followed Cleo into the Ancient Egyptian exhibit seeing a middle aged man having two grey hair on each side wearing a bow tie with light brown coat with dull orange shirt and has dull red pants talking with lady looks middle aged as well with red hair up wearing glasses and has purple jacket with grey shirt and have light purple pants as they came up to them hearing them discussing about the mummy name Tutankhansetamun but were stopped seeing them coming up.

"Cleo can you see we're discussing the rearranging the ancient Egypt exhibit to put more new artifact?" Horace asked not wanting to talk to us but Cleo shook her head smiling.

"Horace I like you to meet Marina and Cassie. One of them is interested working at your museum." She introduce as Horace looks at them while the lady smiles.

"Please to meet you, I'm Dr. Roxanne Vanderwheele and yes we are looking for another night guard helping Jacob Walter on his night duty. " She replied as Horace has his hand on his chin thinking.

"How do I know if I can hire one of you, are you capable to stay awake on duty?" He asked as Cassie nodded.

"Yes I can stay up late." She answered smiling as Horace hums,

"There is also putting artifact nicely and getting the job done of my job to do list." He added as Cassie nodded smiling more.

"Yes I can handle it. My sister and I are from Egypt and moved here yesterday and we know how to get the job done." She explains making Horace eyes lit up.

"You say both of you are from Egypt?" He asked as they both nodded and he beamed.

"Perfect you're hired!" He claim pointed at Cassie as she smiled.

"Thanks but do I need to sign some stuff?" With a flash Horace got out few papers smiling and having pen out.

"Right here Miss um..." He spoke trying to figure out their last name.

"Romer." Marina spoke out. Our last name is Romer." Horace nodded and Roxanne turned her back for have Cassie to sign as she grabs the pen.

"Alright Miss Romer all you need to sign here, here, here, here, here…" He pointed pulling the papers out as she signed them looking surprised of how much she needs to sign papers while Marina tried not to laugh of her sister's expression.

"Is this guy for real?" She asked as Cleo sighed nodded a little.

"Yep, and I had to deal with him every day coming here." She replied seeing Cassie finish signing papers as she breathed while Horace puts the sighed papers in his coat and shakes her hand.

"Congratulation, you are now a museum night guard!" He beamed as Cassie smiled.  
"Thank you and when do I start?" She asked as Horace laughed.

"Tonight." He replied while Cassie has her eyes huge.

"Tonight?!" She exclaimed as Horace and Roxanne begin walking away.

"Remember be here around seven pm and don't be late on your first job. I have your uniform all ready for you when you get back." He spoke quickly walking away with Roxanne as Cassie sighed softly.

"Wow first day of the job after you got hire in one day, nice." She muttered as Marina went by her smiling.

"Great job sis, first day of job in America." She hugs her sister as she laughs.

"Thanks sis but now we need to find your job here in America." She replied but Marina shook her head.

"Don't worry I can find my job. I'm a big girl now you don't have to help me." She replied as Cassie sighed.

"I know but you still my little sister and I want to help you find the right job for you." She spoke hugging her sister as Marina sighed softly.

"You're a good sis once a while." She added smiling little while Cassie smirked.

"Hey don't go there." She warned as Marina giggled punch her sister playfully.

"Kidding." She answered as she sighed. Marina looked around the Ancient Egyptian exhibit beaming.

"Since we're here, let's go look inside the temple and see what stuff is in there refreshing our memory from home." She spoke as all three of them walked to the temple to check out some stuff. None of them notice Set was watching them in his image seeing them making their way into the temple as he quickly change to image to see them inside the temple as he was closely paying more attention on Marina. He breathed looking at her face as she smile laughing a little making refresh his memory feeling his heart never beaten hard before finding her so familiar from his past. He breathed heavily as he reaches his finger out slowly as if he was touching her hair with his one word in his mind he didn't want to believe it but want to at the same time.

"Nephthys." He whispers softly still not taking his eyes off her growling softly seeing her talking with other mortals laughing.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and its great for Cassie to be hired. The last name that I given them is based on Robert John Romer one of the Egyptologist that appeared in TV of created and appeared in many TV archaeology series. **_ _**This is where the trouble is about to begin as the girls find their life about to change forever. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Tutenstein characters except OCs. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Luring

_**Chapter 3 Luring **_

Marina and Cassie joined with Cleo as they look more of Ancient Egyptian exhibit for the rest of the day as they walked up to Tut's Sarcophagus seeing him inside.

"Wow, he looks too young to be dead, wonder what happen to him?" Marina asked while Cleo shrugs.

"Probably his brain got fried in the sun?" Cleo suggested as Cassie laughed.

"Cleo, you sound like you're annoyed with him. Don't tell me he was alive walking around dead without us noticing wanting to eat our brains?" She laughed while Marina laughed along.

"Good one sis." She finishes her laughing while Cleo laugh a little and sighed a little without them noticing.

"You have no idea." She muttered looking at Tut. They begin walking to other Ancient Egyptian exhibit as the three of them look around seeing Egyptian hieroglyphics and Ancient Egypt Items.

"Marina, dose it bring back memories of our dad always finds ancient Egypt artifact and bring them home to show us before he shipped them to the Museum?" She asked as Marina sighed softly looking at the jewels.

"Yeah sis, good memories." She spoke softly and then she turned and saw the image of Set doing something with harvest as she glances at it in curious. She walks up to it and looked at the more tip her head a little. She hums softly finding him familiar from her dream as Cassie walked up by her.

"Ah Set, god of chaos destruction and disorder, bad apple he was in his time." She shook her head as Marina sighed still glance at it.

"Hey sis don't get me wrong but Set looks familiar." Cassie laughed a little.

"How so?" She asked while Marina shrugs her shoulder.

"I think that he's in my dream I'm keeping having since we left Egypt." She answered as Cassie smile chuckling a little.

"Sis, I think you reading too much Ancient Egyptian God Mythology." Marina smile a little knowing its true she always reads those books which fascinated her of their myths.

"Say Cassie do you remember Set having a wife?" She asked as Cassie nodded.

"Yeah he did, Nephthys is it? She used to be his lover in that time but she cheated on him for Oasis to give birth to Anubis and he kills her in her sleep in anger of betraying him having leaving his heart shattered leading him cutting his own brother body into million pieces and scattered them throughout the world." Cassie replied as Marina sigh softly feeling little pity for him.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" She asked as Cassie glance at her.

"What?" She asked as Marina turned to her. "Why would I feel sorry for him after what they say about him in mythology?" She asked.

"What I mean is, his wife left him to make baby with Oasis leaving him heartbroken after all the years being together. It's like she doesn't want to be with him anymore." She replied as Cassie sighs a little.

"Yeah a little but this God has no love in his heart so I think that's why she left him wanting to be loved and she picks Oasis as her lover." She replied and then the announcement came on telling everyone the museum will be closed pretty soon as Cassie heavy sighed.

"I guess that's my cue of starting my first job." She answered as Marina laugh.

"You'll do good. I know you will, keep an eye out on some buglers trying to break in." She smiled while Cassie chuckle.

"Ah sis if any of the buglers comes in I'll make them wish they never set foot on this museum." She answered while Cleo looked at her watch.

"We should get going, I need to work on my homework and my mom wants me to be home around eight." Marina nodded and gives Cassie a hug.

"Are you going to be alright home alone when I'm working?" She asked as Marina smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now remember? I can handle it." She answered as Cassie smiled back and hug her.

"Alright but if anything goes wrong, call me as you can and I'll come home fast." Marina nodded let go of their embrace.

"Well see you tomorrow morning then." She shrugs as Cassie laughed.

"You two sis love you." She replied. "Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." Marina laughed a little shook her head a little.

"Okay mom." She replied as Cassie chuckle a little. Marina and Cassie went out of the museum seeing the sun setting as they walked to their home before it gets dark. As they reach their home Marina got out he keys to unlock her door while Cleo went to her apartment. Then they saw Luxor running in different direction where they came from as Marina look puzzled.

"Where's your cat going? Should we get him before he gets lost?" She asked. Cleo shook her head smiling a little.

"Ah no he finds his way here, he always go to the museum and come back later." She replied. "See you in the morning." Cleo opened her door as Marina did the same.

"You too good night." Marina replied as she walked in turning the lights on. She sighed as she walked over to the table and clean a little from this morning since they barley have enough time to wash dishes as they we're busy unpacking their furniture's from the moving van. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and starts it and cleans the kitchen a little bit. She looked at her watch which it reads almost nine pm as she yawned feeling tired from today unpacking and moving here from Egypt feeling completely worn out. She walked up the stairs to get ready for bed went into the bathroom. After she washed herself for bed she took her clothes off and put her pajamas on which is blue tank top with orange pajamas pants. Marina decided to read her Egyptian mythology as her bedtime story before she went asleep as she turn her lamplight on and flip through the pages until she found Set battling with Horus remembering this story about how Horus takes back his kingdom as she read it finding this interesting. She glances at Set picture as she sighed not understanding why he looks so familiar from her dreams. She looks at it more closely in curious trying to find out if he really is in her dream. She shut the book getting a little headache as she rub her eyes feeling so tired.  
"I think Cassie is right about reading too much Egyptian God's Mythology." She spoke to herself as she put the book on the nightstand and shut the lamplight off and fell fast asleep sighing as she doesn't seem to notice Set was watching her falling asleep as he heavy sighed keep staring at her finding her so familiar as she remind him his wife and felt little touch of her pity for him.

"It has to be you." He spoke softly wanting to believe it's really her. "Nephthys you have done reincarnation on yourself on this mortal looking more beautiful as you were long time ago." He breathed almost forgot how his wife was very beautiful than any other goddess to him as he watch her sleep more sighing a little.

"I must have you now." Set couldn't take it anymore as he got up from his throne and walked towards his trunk made out of gold with jewels as he opens it and pull out his ancient Egypt flute that is black wood carved with ancient hieroglyphics as he sat down his throne looking at his flute he never played thousands years ago

"Let me discover if it's really you my love and won't let you out of my sight again." He breathed looking at Marina still sleeping and put the mouthpiece on his lips and begin playing smoothly and lullaby with hint of haunting as the music came out of his flute and went through the underworld until it reaches up to the overworld as the music followed gracefully until it reach to Marina's apartment to her bedroom as she still sleeps while his music went into her dream as she sighed beginning to have another dream as she finds herself laying on the soft grass wearing her favorite dress which is blue dress with white trim on end of her dress and has blue straps on her each shoulder. She looked up seeing butterflies flying around and saw a small boy in the distant wanting her to follow him as she tips her head smiling a little but in reality she was sleeping as she got out of her bed doing sleepwalking following the music out of her apartment walking on the side walk. Cleo was about to get to bed but saw Marina in her pajamas looking very puzzled seeing her walking like a zombie closing her eyes stumble a little.

"Where she's going?" She asked herself as she rushed over and put her clothes back on.

"I better find out where she going before she gets into trouble." She suggest putting her orange shirt on. Marina walked on more smiling as she dream following the boy in her homeland as she cross the street unaware of the truck coming in but was stop on time and scream at her where she's going. But she didn't listen as the driver look puzzled seeing her still walking smiling as he scratch his head. Meanwhile back at the museum Cassie got on her night guard outfit sitting on the chair with Jacob Walter she's working with as he was clumsy man wearing same night guard outfit having blonde hair mush with his hat on as he sighed.

"Well dude this is your first test on if you are capable enough to handle this job. Are you ready for this?" He asked as Cassie smiled.

"Never been better. Now do we need to sit and guard the museum artifact while we lay down being lazy?" She asked as Walter shrugs his shoulder.

"Pretty much but we still need to be look out in case some crooks breaks in and steal something making Horace angry having both of us fired." He spoke worried as Cassie laughed pulling out her flashlight.

"Don't worry those crook won't come in not on my watch. They will wish they never break in the museum and go crying home to their mommy after I give them piece of my mind." She replied as Jacob laugh.

"Your one tough cookie." He spoke as Cassie shrugs her shoulder.

"I'm tough once a while protecting my little sister as promised our mom before she died." She replied feeling little depressed of her parents gone until they heard someone banging the door cause Jacob to shriek in fright hiding under the desk. Cassie looked at the camera and saw her sister in her pajamas still trying to get in the door. Cassie chuckle a little getting out of her flashlight and walked up to the door entrance and open the door for her.

"Marina what are you doing here? Missing me already?" She laughs softly but was stop seeing Marina having her eyes closed smiling dreaming.

"Marina?" Cassie asked looking puzzled and worried as she walked pass her stumble a little and then Cleo rushed in panting from running as Cassie looked at Cleo in more puzzled.

"Something wrong with your sister. She almost got run over by a truck walking on the street. She's walks like a zombie not listening what's around her and I even tried to wake her up while coming here." She answered as Cassie shook her head.

"She's always a heavy sleeper and sometimes sleepwalks in her dream but this a new record for her long sleepwalking. Come on we need to find her and wake her up." Cassie and Cleo rushed to the hallway trying to find Marina while she walked inside the Egyptian and towards the tomb of King Tut as she glance down seeing the scepter of was by his Sarcophagus and walked out of the open area. The sarcophagus slowly open reveling a mummy looking cranky seeing a woman taking his scepter of was.

"How dare she took my scepter of was without the king's permission!?" He snapped getting out of his bed. "No one takes the scepter of was without my permission." He begin marching but the stops suddenly as she taps the end of scepter of was opening the portal as he gasp and then heard as strange haunting music coming from the portal cause him to shiver a little as he heard stories of while he hide behind Isis statue. Marina tossed the scepter away and glances down seeing the portal opening while the wind was picking up as in her dream she saw her parents alive with Cassie all looking up smiling happily.

"Hello sunshine." Her father greeted as Marina beamed.

"Hello daddy!" Marina cried happily. Her father gest his hand to come down.

"Jump down and join us." Jump!" The boy first jump in shouting joyful as he landed on his sister as she yelp falling on her but while the family laugh of her sister clumsy as Cassie look embarrassed and giving the boy a stern look. Marina giggled of her sister reaction and in reality it was Set still playing his flute having his hand out for her to jump seeing her giggled happily. He smirked while playing knowing he's going to have her soon before the portal closes.

"Marina!" Cassie and Cleo called searching for her running all over the exhibit. Cassie rushed over to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit and glances around feeing the strong wind picking up and turned and saw her sister still sleep walking and saw the huge strange portal right in front of her as she heard a strange little music sounding smoothing and haunting cause her to shiver a little.

"Marina?" She called and to her horrified seeing her sister about to jump into the portal. "Marina stop!" She cried running fast up to her. Marina stops suddenly looking back but the music was lurling her as she looked down and begin to jump.

"MARINA NO!" Cassie charge at her and slam her hard away from the portal as Set growled in anger of that mortal ruining his plan almost breaking his flute. Marina groned softly still sleeping as Cassie breathed feeling relief of her alright but was replaced to anger as she walked up to the portal knowing there's someone down there making her jump.

"No you listen here mister! If you ever touch my sister I'll…" She gasp in horrified seeing Set smirking feeling so stunned as the wind blowing through her hair letting her hat fall off.

"Or else what mortal?" He asked with hint of mockery as Cassie try to say something while trembling a little not believing this.

"Ssse sse ssse, sse, sse, sssse, ssse, SET!" She screams at top of her lungs while Set laughs darkly enjoying her reaction.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and stay tuned for the next chapter as Cassie finds out the ancient Egyptian Gods are real! I don't own any Tutenstein characters except OC's. Enjoy and please reveiew but no flames please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Mummy is Alive? !

_**Chapter 4 The Mummy is Alive?!**_

"SET!" Cleo gasps as she heard Cassie scream that name and this was not a very good sign. She ran to where Cassie screams at afraid they might discover Tutenstein as well.

"Cleo what is going on?! I heard someone screaming Set. Is he free from the underworld?" She looked down at her cat Luxor with worried expression running along with her.

"Let's hope that's not it but we need to find them fast before they realized Tut is not dead anymore." She answered worriedly as they both ran fast towards them before it's too late. Cassie on the other hand back away fast from the portal with Set in it feeling her face turned pale white as chalk while Set chuckle darkly.

"Yyyour not real! You're just a myth!" She almost shouted not wanting to believe this.

"Only myth? Is this what you mortals now believe? How pitiable." He chuckle more cause her hair to perk up a little.

"Cassie?" She gasps and saw Marina waking up looking so puzzled still sleepy glancing around.

"Why am I at the museum? How did I even get here and why I'm still in my pajamas?" She asked looking down at herself. "Seriously you need to wake me up soo... WOAH!" She shouted as she saw Set perks his head up breathed seeing his whole face.

"Marina is it? That's a very lovely name your parents to give you. It fits you well my dear for your new flesh." He spoke softly as Marina back away fast feeing so scared while Set came out a little have his shoulders out not taking his eyes off her.

"Wwhat are you talking about?" She asked feeling puzzled and more frighten seeing her reflection in his red eyes. Set sighed softly looking at her as if they already met long time ago.

"You will find out soon my dear as I must take you to the underworld where we can discuss more." He replied making her gasp shook her head.

"Why the hell do you want to take my sister to the underworld?" Cassie exclaimed as Set growled glaring at her.

"This is not of your considered mortal." He turned and reaches his giant hand out to Marina from the portal.

"Marina, come with me and you will understand and remember when I explain to you more in the underworld." He spoke softly but Marina stood put not wanting to go with him but then she saw something familiar in him from her dream as she looked more puzzled seeing his familiar red eyes. None of them knew Cleo, Tut and Luxor were sneaking around while Tut has scepter of was as they have a plan to help them and send him back to the underworld. Cassie rushed over to her sister and grabs her as she glares at Set trying to hide her fear.

"She's not going with you in the underworld!" She snapped as Set growled.

"She will come with me." He snarled darkly. "I must have her!" He reach his hand out trying to grab her but Cassie quickly grab her pocket knife and stab his hand hard as he howl in pain jerk his hand while Cassie grab Marina and they made run for it.

"YOU MISERABLE MORTAL!" He roared causing the museum to shook as he punch his fist to block their way out as they girls ran more trying to get away. Set use his laser beam from his eyes to make them stop their track as they ran more trying to find a way out.

"LET ME HAVE MARINA!" He shouted angrily trying to grab her but they dodged as they breathed. Then they saw a light razor shooting out of nowhere as Set hiss in pain glaring.

"Puny little boy." He growled and then they saw Tut alive wearing a pharaoh outfit has a scepter of was in his hand glowing as he glares at Set with his dead yellow eyes.

"Release them Set, I command to leave them alone right now!" He demanded but Set only growled and tried to squish him with his fist but the mummy dodged as Cassie and Marina have stunned on their face.

"Why is Tut alive fighting Set?" Marina asked feeling freaking out and then Cleo grab her arm cause her to yelp in startled but Cleo shushed them.  
"Come on follow me!" She hissed and they didn't hesitate as they follow her without Set seeing them with Luxor but he suddenly sneeze accidently as Set turned growling.

"Marina come over here." He growled softly trying to reach her. Cassie scream in fright as they ran but Set use his desert power to blow them towards him as Marina was close to him. She gasps as Set grab her in his hand causing her to scream and struggle to get free but he grip them tight picking her up.

"LET ME GO PLEASE LET ME GO!" She cried feeling terrified trying to wiggle out kicking her legs hard as Set heavy sighed stroking her head with his thumb causing her to glance at him confused.

"Don't be afraid of me. You will remember who I am as I'll explain everything." He replied but Marina glance at him fear struggling more feeling her tears coming.

"Please. Let me go." She cried softly wanting to be put down. Then suddenly a golden chain came out of nowhere as it wrapped them around his wrist. Set gasp making Marina fall as she scream but was catch by Cassie as they both hug tightly. The looked up and to their shock saw falcon headed man on the pyramid wearing royal Egyptian outfit just like in the hieroglyphics and has Egyptian crown as he glares at him.

"SET!" He shouted getting another golden chain out of his hand and it wrapped around Set other wrist making them tied together as Set growled angrily.

"HORUS! This is not your considered!" He shouted as Horus landed on ground while Cassie and Marina looked stunned.

"This is my considered and you are going back to the pit of the underworld where you belong BEGONE DEMON!" He use his golden chain to grab his other chain held his wrist as he drops his end golden chain to the portal making Set wrist pull down as he tries to use his strength to pull himself up but the golden chain was too strong for him as was almost at the portal. He glances at Marina as she gasps in fright seeing him snarling and longing in his eyes.

"You will be mine Marina, soon." He spoke deadly cause her to tremble as Set was dragged in the underworld while he scream and then the portal was sealed. Cassie and Marina breathed still didn't move their spot seeing everything as Cleo walks up to them smile innocently.

"Guys if you let me explain everything..." The Tut came over fast smiling while having the scepter of was.

"You now ladies thank your ruler for saving your life calling upon Horus to save you." He spoke feeling proud but Marina and Cassie looked so stunned not saying anything while Tut glance at them confused. "What's the matter with them? They look like they just saw a ghost?" He laughed but Cleo glares at him.

"Tut this is why I don't want you to express yourself out to them. This is exhibit A of their reaction." She pointed out as Tut was still puzzled.

"We need to talk King Tutankhansetamun." All of them turned and saw Horus giving a stern look crossing his arms as Tut swallowed not understanding what he did wrong.

"What did I do wrong?" He manages to ask as Horus sighed in annoyed.

"I'm losing my patience with you of your stubborn and stunts you do and now you almost release Set to the over world! I should banish you to the pit of the underworld with him." He snapped causing him to swallow bowing on his knee.

"Please oh mighty Horus, I really didn't do anything wrong and I didn't open the portal." He protests. "She opened the portal while she was sleeping hearing the music." He pointed at Marina as Horus glance at her and his eyes lit up.

"Aunt?" He asked as Marina looked at him puzzled.

"What?" She asked but he shook his head.

"Forgive me. I thought you were someone else I know long time ago. You the one that open the portal?" He asked as Marina nodded shyly.

"I didn't mean it I was sleepwalking hearing the strange music luring me." She added as Horus looked at her and Tut in his thoughts.

"It's seems she's telling the truth as I have heard my uncle play that flute. He never played it so long and I don't understand why he does that." He replied as Cassie grabs Marina.

"Why does Set want with Marina?" She asked wanting to know but Horus shook his head.

"I honestly don't know why he wants her but right now you two are safe as Set will never reach the overworld again." He spoke and then use his hand to bring magic out making the Ancient Egypt exhibit all clean as if Set hasn't done any damage.  
"Farewell King Tutankhansetamun and don't cause any more trouble do you hear?" He asked as Tut nodded his head eagerly. They both watch Horus walking through the portal as Cassie smirked a little.

"He's kind of cute." She smiled as all of them look at her funny and then Horus came out smiling his beak.

"Thank you." He replied making Cassie blush a little and then the portal was sealed shut as Marina and Cassie looked at Cleo as she smiles innocently.

"I guess I should explain to you all of this I'm guessing." She asked while Cassie nodded.

"Explain everything as we walked back to the apartment. I'll tell Walter I'm on break so I can get back to work. I want to make sure Marina gets to our apartment safety." She replied as Tut nodded and went back to his Sarcophagus as they make their way out of the exhibit.

"That was so relief of Tut summoning Horus saving our life. He's a truly spectacular king." Marina and Cassie looked around in startled and looked down seeing Luxor have his paw on his mouth while Cleo gives him glare.

"Did that cat just talk?" Marina asked but Luxor shook his head.

"No I mean meow." He meowed smiling a little trying to get them believe as Cassie glance at her going to freak out a second.

"Explain, now." Cassie demanded wanting to know what is going on around here.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and it's a relief Set is back in the underworld but he's not done with Marina finding a way to have her in his grasp. It seem like Cleo needs to explain to the girls of what's going on since they came here. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Tutenstein characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Mischievous

_**Chapter 5 Mischievous**_

After Cassie told Walter she taking her thirty minute break for having time to take her sister home safety after what happen in the museum. As they walked to their home Cleo and Luxor took turns explaining what happen with tut awaken by the storm with scepter of was as him being chosen as a loyal to Tutenstein of getting his speaking and the Egyptian Gods awoke after Tut was back alive. They also told them about Set trying to gain the scepter of was every time Tut open the portal by mistake.

"So you're telling us Tut must protect the Scepter of Was from Set or else he used it to free from the underworld where Oasis and Horus put him in prison of the crime he did thousands of years ago?" Marina asked as Cleo nodded.

"Yep pretty much but this doesn't make any sense why Set wants you, he could've have a chance to grab the Scepter of Was." Cleo spoke unsure as Cassie sighed.

"It doesn't matter right now but I don't want Set to take her away. I promise mom I will take care of her and protect her before she died." Cassie replied still held Marina.

"You're a good sister to her." Luxor smiled as Cassie smile at Marina as she smile a little.

"Yeah we always look out each other when theirs trouble or danger." She replied as Marina sighed a little.

"Once a while you are overprotective." She answered while Cassie laughed.

"That's what the older sister do; they need to look out for their little baby sister." She ruff her hair while spoke babyish as Marina groaned.

"Cassie, your embarrassing me." She complains. Cleo and Luxor laughed as they reach their apartment.

"Both of you are the first people to know about this and you must promise not to tell everyone. Not Horace, Jacob, Roxanne, my friends and my mom. They must never know about this. Promise both of you won't tell." Cleo pleaded as they both nodded.

"Your secret is safe with us as long as Marina is safe from Set." Cassie replied as Cleo sighed in relief nodded. All three of them say goodnight to each other as they make their way to their apartment.

"Marina when I get back to work promise me you'll be alright as I get back and see you still sleeping in bed?" She asked as Marina smiled.

"Cassie I'll be fine really. You need to go back to your work. It's your first night." Marina replied as Cassie sighed smiling a little.

"Alright, lock all the doors and plug your ears in case if that haunting music comes again." She replied while Marina laughed.

"Alright sis, well do." They hug each other and Cassie made her way back to the museum as Marina went inside her apartment and lock everything as her sister wants and went up to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what happen encounter with Set as she saw familiar in them from her dream and saw a little pain in them. She sighed softly not understanding what he was talking about as she went to bed cover herself in sheet couldn't take his red eyes off her mind as she finds herself finding so familiar about him seeing him somewhere before and in her dream she keeps having. She heavy sighed and went to her side and slept as she begins to have another dream.

Dream

_9000 BC_

_Set as a young child God was playing in the sand wearing golden royal Egyptian outfit as he uses his new sand power to make a little swirl like a tornado. He laughs while using his finger to go in direction. _

"_Go left! Go right!" He ordered making his sand tornado to go left and right couple times. He laughs more having fun with his new power. "Going up!" He made his sand tornado go up in the air as the sand swirl around in the sky. _

"_Hey Set!" He scream in startled making his sand fall down and slams on the ground causing the sand grains to go everywhere getting into Set's mouth. He cough and spat getting the sand out and turned and saw young Oasis that is all green wearing white royal Egyptian outfit smiling. _

"_Oasis you shouldn't sneak up on me like that when I'm working!" He snapped while Oasis laughs. _

"_Playing in the sand you're working on?" He asked smirking while Set huffed. _

"_Working on the new power." He corrected as Oasis rolled his eyes. _

"_Sure you were." Set huffed more dusting himself off. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked while Oasis shrugs his shoulder. _

"_Seeing what you're doing." He replied. "I got pretty bored with my new power I just learn." _

"_You already learn your new power?" Set asked as Oasis smiled. _

"_Yeah want to see it?" He asked but then they heard girls talking and they quietly sneak up on the sandy hill and peek out and saw Isis and Nephthys walking and chatting. Isis wore her golden Egyptian dress with red and purple necklace while Nephthys wore her white dress with green and blue necklace and both of the girls were black hair but Nephthys was much darker than Isis. _

"_There's Isis." Oasis hissed in annoyed. "Always boss people around and take things seriously not having fun." Set nodded still have his eyes on Nephthys. _

"_Yeah we should give her taste of our own medicine show her what fun means." Set looks at the fountain that the goddesses are heading and sand and smirked. "And I know a way. Follow me!" He hissed sneaking down while Oasis have puzzled look. Oasis was walking along a short later smiling as he saw Isis and Nephthys walking by. _

"_Hello ladies, how are you doing?" He asked as Isis still has her straight face while Nephthys smiles. _

"_Hi Oasis, we're just walking." She answered but Isis clears her throat. _

"_We're trying to act fair and ladylike Oasis. As we grow up mortals and other Gods will respect us the more we practice." Isis spoke like ladylike as Oasis rolled his eyes. _

"_Oh really?" He asked while Isis gives him the look. _

"_You will regret it when you see us fully ladylike." She answered while Nephthys rolled her eyes. _

"_What are you doing?" She asked trying to have nice conversation as Oasis smiled looking out. _

"_Oh just looking out for dangers." He replied while the goddess have puzzled look. _

"_Dangers?" Nephthys asked hint of worried but Isis rolled her eyes. _

"_Oh please we can handle dangers with our new powers." She huffed but Oasis gives them the serious and warning glance. _

"_I wouldn't count on that." He looked around making sure it's him and them alone. "Between you and me yesterday I saw demons tracks in the sand while I was out. Their new and fresh." He hissed as Nephthys gasp while Isis looked puzzled. _

"_Demon tracks? Yeah right you're just making that up." Oasis shook his head still have warned face as he walked around a little. _

"_It's true I saw it and I think I saw those tracks before hearing this demon is very dangerous around mortals and Gods. It always hides in the shadows and sands waiting for its victim to show up as it loves to eat something fresh." He hissed as Nephthys gasp a little feeling frighten as Isis face was slowly changed to worry. "You two need to be lookout around here. I heard this demon lurks around mortals and Gods sensing their heart beating fast and trembling with fear but most of all don't ever think of your worst fear." He warned as Isis breathed while Nephthys looks scared. "This demon has great sense of fear making it an excellent hunter and if you have thought of your fear the demon pounce out at any secon…"  
"RAWRRRR!" Set jumps out of the sand roaring making the young goddess scream in startled frighten as Isis stumble towards the fountain and drop herself got everything wet while Nephthys landed on her butt. The two young Gods laugh seeing their reaction and whoop of their success. _

"_You should've seen the look on your faces!" Set laughed as Nephthys giggled. _

"_That was pretty good." She spoke getting up but Isis still wet was giving them cold glare growling getting up while the young Gods laugh. _

"_YOU HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE STINKING BOYS!" She snapped angrily getting out of the fountain having her shoes squeaking while walking grabbing Nephthys hand. _

"_Come on sister, we have much to do than hanging out with them." She pulled Nephthys along as she looked back seeing Set was looking back. She smiled sweetly wave little while Set blush a little looking down. _

"_Come along their very bad influence to be with." Isis strict as Nephthys looks at her puzzled. _

"_Oasis doesn't look bad." She replied as Isis glare at them. _

"_I was talking about Set. He always likes to do mischievous things and have Oasis get involved." She corrected as Nephthys hums and look back quickly seeing Set still staring smiling a little while she giggled of his cute blush and smiles. Oasis smirked as they saw the young goddess disappear seeing Set still standing staring as he came up by him. _

"_You like her." He nudged his elbow as Set shook his head snapping out. _

"_I do not!" He snapped walking to different direction. Isis is too bossy." Oasis walked along by him. _

"_I was talking about Nephthys." He corrected as Set growled blushing a little. _

"_Ew no!" He snapped more walking away quickly as Oasis smirked more following him.  
"You like her, you do." He spoke playfully. "Ooh you like her." Set ignored him growling a little while Oasis kept following him. _

"_Set and Nephthys sitting in the tree KISSING, first come loves then comes marriage… " _

"_SHUT UP OASIS!" Set growled feeling his face turned red but Oasis kept singing that song not listening making Set annoying and embarrassed._

Marina woke up giggling of her dream she had as she lay on her bed seeing the sun coming in.

"Wow what a dream." She sighed giggling more getting up. She changed her pajamas into her blue jeans with light yellow shirt and brushes her black hair as she stares at herself in the mirror thinking the dream as she giggled more.

"That boy is such mischievous." She sighed and went to the bathroom to wash up. After she washed up she went downstairs seeing Cassie all awake cooking some breakfast which is pancakes.  
"Morning sis." She greeted as Marina sat down.

"Morning Cassie." She replied and giggled a little. Cassie flips some pancakes and looked at her funny.

"What are you giggling about?" She asked while Marina tries to hold her laughing.

"Oh the dream I had." She giggled as Cassie brought some pancakes on the table.

"What's the dream you had?" She asked curious. Marina breathed and told her about the dream she had seeing herself as a child. After she finish talking about her dream they laugh a little and Marina sighed.

"That boy is such a mischievous and I think he likes me." She spoke quietly as Cassie smirked.

"Ohh who is it?" She asked while Marina blush a little.

"I don't know who but I bet when he grows up he's strong, brave, handsome and funny." She giggled a little while Cassie gives her pancakes chuckling a little.

"Well whoever he is, you will find him and live happily ever after." She smirked pouring her syrup on while Marina sighed in embarrassed.

"Sis not that far. I don't know who he is and we just got here in America." She pours her syrup while Cassie laughs.

"I'm just teasing you sis." She begins eating her pancake and swallow. "I need to go to work today, Horace has some new ancient Egypt artifacts coming in and you might be home alone all day." Marina shook her head eating her pancakes.

"Can I come with you? I want to see the other exhibit they have while you work." She ate her pancakes more while Cassie smiles grabbing her cup with orange juice.

"Sure if you want to. We need to leave around noon." She spoke as they girls both eat their pancakes as Set spies on them chuckling softly remembering he did that in his childhood scaring them to death making Isis mad. He sighed softly hearing her giggles he almost forgot love to hear remembering loving to make his wife laugh when she mourns a lot.

"Marina, I will have you and you will remember me my love, only if I find some way to bring you down and be with me forever." He sighed softly thinking as he watches Marina more. Then his eyes lit up having an idea as he smirked softly.

"And I know a way." He got up from his throne and walked while chuckle darkly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I thought it will be cute of the Egyptian Gods and Goddess we're like as a child in her dream as I laugh while writing this. Oh boy Set is up to no good and Marina must be careful in the next chapter! Stay tuned! I don' own any Tutenstein characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Abduction

_**Chapter 6 Abduction**_

Marina and Cassie got done doing dishes after their breakfast and they decided to take a walk outside enjoying the beautiful day before they need to get to the museum for Cassie's job. The glance around their new surrounding seeing everything different from their homeland Egypt. Marina still couldn't stop thinking about the dreams she's been having going back to Ancient times being chased by a man and now she sees him as a child with the others. Everything doesn't make any sense to her and even what Set says as she finds something familiar about him.

"Marina? Marina? MARINA?!' She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her sister.  
"Wha what is it?" She asked feeling little embarrassed of not listening while Cassie sighed.  
"I said everything is so cement and green. I feel like we just arrived another planet called grecement." She spoke making up a name. Marina laughed little while they walked more heading their way to the museum.

"Well it sure looks like it without yellow color of sand back at our homeland." Marina replied as she sighed a little.

"Don't worry Marina, we'll go back to Egypt for a visit as we promised our aunt we stop by and visit." Cassie smile placing her hand on her shoulder.

"No it's not that. It's the dreams I'm keeping having going back in ancient time seeing the same man chasing me as I saw him as a child being mischievous. This doesn't make any sense. I don't get it." She sighed while Cassie shook her head smiling.

"Ah a dream is a dream. Sometimes it does not appear to make any sense to everyone. Just ignore your dream and maybe the more you ignore your dream it fades quicker." Marina sighed a little smiling a little.

"I hope your right. I'll just stop thinking about the dream and move on with my life." Cassie laughs and hugs her a little.

"That's the spirit Marina!" She cheered and then they at the Museum. Cassie and Marina walked in while Marina paid for her in. The sisters walked inside until they found Horace and Roxanne at the dinosaur exhibit. As Cassie and Marina walked up they both turned as Horace gleamed seeing Cassie.

"Ah there you are, you need to help Jacob moving the boxes from the van into the storage room for now until later tonight to put them in the Ancient Egyptian exhibit so go on chop chop." He gesture as Cassie huffed rolled her eyes a little. Roxanne on the other hand smiled at them.

"Good afternoon you two. Have a good morning?" She asked as Cassie smiled.

"Yes thanks for asking." She replied giving Horace the look while he snorted.

"Come on now we need to get moving. The new tourists are coming tomorrow and their bringing their reports." He beamed happily while Roxanne rolled her eyes a little. "I want all the new artifacts to be put in properly. You got all day  
to achieve. So come on let's get moving." He snaps his finger while Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright. I'm going." She huffed while Marina laughs a little.

"Have fun sis; I'm going to look around the museum until I'm ready to go home." Cassie nodded and went to her work while Marina decided to go to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit to see Tut. As she walked in she saw Tut walking around while Luxor sitting on his sarcophagus.

"Sire you been walking around almost twenty minutes, is there anything you want to do?" He asked while Tut huffed.

"Cleo is supposed to be here right now so we can finish the game we left off second day ago and I'm almost winning." Tut replied sounding complaining a little.

"Where is she?" Luxor shrugs his shoulder.

"Probably still at school. Be patient Sire she will come." Tut huffed having his fist in the air.

"I want her to come now! A pharaoh cannot wait anymore." He cried like a spoiled child. Marina chuckle softly of his ten year old attitude. _Do his parents teach him how to be patience? _ She thought and turned and gasps a little. She saw a heliographic of Isis looking at the other Goddess that has white dress with long black hair. As Marina gotten close to it she tips her head in curious seeing this goddess.

"This must be Nephthys." She spoke softly seeing Set behind her while seeing Osiris behind Isis. She looks at it more feeling puzzled of Nephthys appearance.

"She looks a little bit like me. That's pretty creepy." She spoke more to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Marina gasp in startled and spun to see Tut looking up while Luxor walked by him.

"Nothing just looking at this heliographic. Do you guys find pretty weird that Nephthys here looks a little like me?" She asked as Tut and Luxor look at her and at the heliographic and back at her.

"A little bit but I think she has little more tan skin than you do." Luxor replied as Marina looks more at Nephthys hums a little.

"Well I don't think so." Marina answered but Tut clears his throat.

"Do you know how to play Senet?" He asked as she turned.

"A what?" She asked as Tut smiles.

"A senet. Cleo was supposed to come and finish the game and I want to finish the game right now. Can you play for her a little bit when she gets here?" He gives her puppy face as Marina sighed looking at Luxor seeing him shrugs his shoulder smiling.

"Marina he's been waiting all yesterday and today." He added as Marina heavy sighed.

"Alright just a little bit but to warn you I never play the game before." She spoke as Tut nodded smiling.

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to play it. Come on its fun." All three of them went to the ancient board game with pieces never touched of Cleo and Tut. She sat at one end while Tut sat in the next. Tut explains to her how the game goes while she's listens carefully getting the picture. Tut makes his move rolling his dices and move his figures.

"Now you try it." He replied as Marina rolled her dices. "It's hard to get it at first but you get used to it as Cleo did when I taught her. Just take your time and…" Tut gasps seeing Marina got his two figures out. Marina smiled liking his reaction.

"How did you learn that fast?" Tut asked still look shocked while Marina shrugs her shoulders.  
"I don't really know. It just came to me." Tut huffed and move his figure after rolling the dice. They play the game for couple of minutes as Marina is almost winning beating him.

"Alright it's on now!" Tut snapped seeing he's going to lose pretty soon. "I command you to lose the game to your king!" Marina only smirked having fun.

"None on my watch mummy boy." She answered and moves her figure to the spot. Then Cleo came in smiling having a pink backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. There was a meeting going on after school about the pep rally." She replied while Tut rolled his eyes.

"That's more important than coming here finishing our game? That very wasting time talking about that instead coming here and finish our game and by the way what's Pep rally?" He asked as Cleo laughed and explains to him about it.

"Hey Cleo I'm playing your part of the game for you and I think I'm helping you winning." Marina response as Tut huffed.

"She's almost beat me and this is her first time playing it. I think she's cheating." Marina and Cleo laughed.

"I don't think I am. I follow what the instruction says and come one be a good sport. It's my first time playing it." She replied getting up as Cleo sat down.

"Thanks for taking my spot and help me winning. Today I'm going to win this game." Cleo beamed as she rolled her dice.

"Not going to happen." Tut smirked as the finish off their game as Marina decided to look around more wanting to stretch her legs out from sitting. She decided to walk inside more ancient Egyptian exhibit where she was before liking to look at it again and try to find something new she forgot to see. She saw ancient Egyptian toe nail clipping as she chuckled a little.

"I wonder that's strong enough to cut the tough toe nails." She spoke to herself and turn and saw the picture of Set she saw yesterday as she breathed. She walks up to it a little in more curious and puzzled trying to get good look at it and try to remember the man in her dream. She tries hard to remember her dreams she been having and finds herself walking close to the picture.

"I don't understand." She whispers softly. "All the dreams I'm kept getting what does it mean?" She finds herself reach her hand up to the painting and touch his chest as she looks at it more.

"I wish I understand and know what's going on." She answered still touching his chest as she looked up to his eyes taking her hand away from the picture and sigh.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Marina gasp in startled. _Crap! _She thought as the person tsks.

"Put your hands up where I can see them and step away from the Set picture. You're in a lot of trouble missy." Marina did as she was told rolling her eyes.

"Okay look I didn't really mean to touch the artifact I was just curious about…" She turned and saw Cassie smirking.

"Got ya!" She laughs while Marina laughs along.

"Cassie, don't do that! I thought you were a cop or another night guard." Cassie calms her laughter.  
"Come on sis I want to have fun when I'm working. What are you doing here since we already see this place yesterday?" Marina shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know want to." She replied. "How it's going with getting the box inside the storage room?" Cassie sighed in annoyed.

"Hard and Horace is always perky of which place we need to put with trying to organize the boxes and he even got cranky when I accidently spill my ink pen on his jacket which its washable can come out. Thank goodness." Marina laughed and then looks at her watch which reads almost six pm.

"Hey sis I should be heading off to our home and make dinner for us in case you take thirty minute break." She spoke but Cassie shook her head.

"Ah no we'll eat out. That's fine." Cassie smiled. Marina huff a little knowing her sister doesn't want her to go home after the incident last night with Set.

"Cassie, I'll be fine really. I'll lock the doors in the house and won't let strangers in." Marina spoke softly but Cassie shook her head more.

"Marina I promise our mom I'll look out for you before she died. I don't want you to get hurt and if anything happens to you I…"

"Cassie!" Marina shushes her as she heavy sighed. "I'll be fine really. I can handle it. I'm adult now not teenager anymore and I know the right choices from wrong. Please give me another chance." Marina begs while Cassie looks at her sister for a second and then heavy sighed and nodded.

"Alright sis, you can go home but lock everything when you get there." Marina beamed and hug her as she embrace.

"Thanks sis, you're the best. See you at home." She walks out after she quickly say goodbye to Tut, Cleo and Luxor as she head out in the evening. Cassie sighed a little beginning to have second thought as she looks at Luxor.

"Hey Luxor come here." She spoke as Luxor came over.

"Yes?" He asked as she looks over at Tut.

"Don't mind if your loyal cat can help me a little?" She asked as Tut wave his hand out not taking his eyes off the game.

"Yeah yeah go ahead. I don't need him for a while. Right now I'm trying to win." He rolls his dice as Cassie sighs.

"Luxor will you keep my sister company until she reaches to our apartment?" She asked as he tips his head.

"I thought you're said..."

"I know what I said. I'm not breaking my promise to our mom and she's the only family I got. Just make sure she gets to the apartment safety." Cassie spoke as Luxor heavy sighed and went out of the museum and follow Marina. Luxor finally catches up Marina seeing her skipping along the sidewalk humming a little. He walks up by her.

"Hello Marina." She looks down slowing down her pace.

"Oh hey Luxor what are you doing here?" She asked while walking.

"I thought you need some company while heading home." He replied smiling as Marina hums in suspicious knowing the reason why he came here.

"Did my sister send you here?" She asked as Luxor shook his head.

"No what makes you think of that?" He asked smiling and Marina knows he's fibbing.

"She did send you here. She promises I can do this on my own but she lied. I thought she trust me." Marina huffed and walks fast as Luxor ran trying to catch up.

"Marina this if for your own good. She's just trying to protect you." Luxor protest but Marina groaned and stops.

"Luxor she's not my mom and I can really handle this. I'm tired of her being overprotective since our parents died. She can't treat me like a teenager and let me make my own choice and…" While Marina argues and complains Luxor saw a portal beginning to open as he gasp in fright. "And for once can she ever trust and listen of what I'm going to do? No she always pushing me around telling me what to do and... Luxor?" She asked seeing his look frighten trembling. "Are you okay what's wrong?" She asked not liking how he looks as she turned and saw a portal she saw yesterday as she gasps. She backs a little while the wind was picking up fast and then heard a galloping from the portal.

"Luxor." She begins and then suddenly two black Arabian horses wearing red royal Egyptian outfit on their head jump off fast with the black Egyptian chariot with red rubies attach on ends and the middle and she gasp in fright seeing no other driver was Set in his nine feet tall. He snaps his reign making his horse gallop fast towards them as making Marina scream and ran. Luxor on the other hand has his pupil small and his ears were back not believed what he's seeing.  
"Oh my…"

"LET'S GO!" Marina scream picking up Luxor as they ran for life while Set chasing them down in the street. She could hear his horse breathed running fast and heard Set say something Egyptian language snaps his reins making his horse go faster. They try to ditch him through the ally but his horse went through the ally. Luxor jumps out of Marina arms and went over to the hole.

"IN HERE!" He shouted as Marina didn't hesitate but crawl in the hole while his horses let out a neigh as Set curse his own language. Marina and Luxor crawl out of the other side of the whole look around breathed.

"You think we lost him?" Marina asked hoping. Before Luxor could say anything trembling heard a loud wood broken and they turn sharply seeing Set coming out of the fence having his horse neigh.

"THINK AGAIN!" Luxor shouted as they make run for it while Set chases them snapping his rein harder. Luxor ran ahead while Marina breathed can't run anymore as Set was getting close to her. Before she could blink Set snatch her in his arm as she screams. He turns his horse to the opposite direction making them gallop fast while having Marina in his arm. Luxor has his eyes huge stopping dead on the sidewalk.

"HELP!" Marina cried trying to get free from his gasp as his chariot knocks out some cars causing the alarm to go off. Then the portal begins to open as she gasps in fright. "HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She screams more trying to twist and turn getting free but Set grip her tight. Before she could scream more he drag her through the portal as the portal was sealed leaving Luxor all stunned with all the mess Set had done.

"I gotta gotta…" He fall himself on the sidewalk knock out cold.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and OH MY GOSH! Set had kidnapped her and take her to the pits of the underworld! What's going to happen now?! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Tutenstein Characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Love at First Sight

_**Chapter 7 Love at First Sight**_

Set came through the portal with Marina in his arm as the portal behind him seal shut. He pulls his reins to make his Arabian horse halt as his demon servants took his horses. Marina was unconscious all the way through the portal as she hung themselves like rag doll. Set grew himself until he was in his original size as he held Marina in his hand. He walked towards his throne and sat down with Marina in his hand as he breathed looking at her having memories wash him over as he use his finger to stroke her hair tenderly watching her breathing.

"Marina, you so remind me of my beloved wife Nephthys." He whispers stroking more as she sighed softly. "When you remember who I am we'll be together forever as you remember who you are like old times." Set sighed deeply feeling his heart raced as he remember in his younger years when he first saw Nephthys as he close his eyes having his flashback.

Flashback

_94000 BC_

_Come one Set is that the best you can do?!" Young Osiris shouted back snap his reins on his golden chariot pulled by his two white Arabian horse as Set chased down snapping his reins smirking. He was young like almost nineteen having royal golden shendyt with his muscular chest showing with golden bracelet on each wrist and arm and has a golden Egyptian necklaces. _

"_That was my warm up brother!" He shouted back snapping his reins more making his two black Arabian horses catches up to him. _

"_That's your warm up back there?" Osiris asked as he was young too but slight older than Set wearing white royal Egyptian outfit having a black beard making him look like a true pharaoh. They both God brother race through the city making mortals dodged away as they passed them. Set then turn his reins getting in front of him as he smiles. _

"_Try to catch me up green boy!" He called snap his reins to make his horses go faster.  
"We'll see about that!" Osiris replied snapping his reins as the two young Gods race through the desert yelling and whooping. _

"_Yah! Yah!" Osiris shouted making his two horses to go faster as he catches up with Set. _

"_Miss me brother?" He asked smirking as Set smiles chuckling. _

"_Oh do I ever." He replied but sorry I got the race to finish!" He snap his reins more getting his horses go faster going up ahead but Osiris was catching up smirking. _

"_I think I'm going to finish the race." He corrected as he got up ahead. Set has his eyes lit up for a second and smirked knowing what up ahead. Osiris looked back and smiled seeing Set falling behind thinking he's going to win the race. _

"_Aw did the dog doesn't want to follow the finish line? I guess once again I'm going to win… oomph!" He found his chariot sinking in the sand as his horses neighs in fright being sinking as well. Osiris gasps seeing the sand around him as Set came up to him laughing while Osiris gives him the look. _

"_You cheated!" He snapped. _

"_Did not!" Set retorted. "Didn't you forget I'm the God of the desert?" He asked placing his hand on his chest while Osiris rolled his eyes. Set flick his hand making Osiris and his horses with chariot rise up getting the sand out and got on the chariot._

"_Yeah yeah whatever. Want to go for round two? He asked grabbing the reins but Set perks his ears up. _

"_Quiet!" He hissed twitching his ear. He heard the distant scream for help sounding like a Goddess. _

"_Someone is in trouble." He hums finding the voice familiar as he snaps his reins making his horses run towards the screaming leaving Osiris puzzled. _

"_Hey wait up!" He called snapping his reins hard making his two horse run following him. A minute later Set went through the crowds as he saw a construction site seeing a black haired Goddess hanging on the edge for dear life as he saw the mortals as well on the roof. Set notices the sand is sinking to the ground and the constructing will collapse about a second with everyone in it. _

"_Set I need you to hold the sand as much as you can while I get the mortals out." Osiris spoke coming by him as Set nodded. _

"_Right after I rescue the Goddess." Set took off as Osiris huffed rolling his eyes a little as he snaps his reins following him while the mortal guard getting everyone back. Set horses gallop up through the construction site as he saw the Goddess hands slipping. _

"_HELP ME!" She cried as he snap his reins. _

"_Hang in there I'm coming!" He called but then the constructing is beginning to break as he gasp and use his hand the make the sand still while using the other hand to hold the rein. Osiris came up to the mortals and he helped them get down the steps gently but quickly. _

"_Hurry up brother! I can't hold it much longer!" He growled through his teeth feeling his strength growing weak while racing towards the Goddess. _

"_Hang in there Set! Just a few more mortals!" He encourages him and then Set saw a Goddess hands slipped falling down screaming. Set gasp and then turns his chariot and running the opposite direction snapping his reins more. _

"_Yah! Yah! Come on!" He snapped making his horses go faster while his other hand clinch his other making the sand still. _

"_NOW SET!" Osiris called as Set saw Osiris with the mortals on ground safety and nodded. He lets go of his hand feeling relief as the construction begins to break sinking fast. He saw the Goddess was almost to the ground and saw the construction going to collapse on him. _

"_JUMP!" He ordered as his horses jumps off seeing the Goddess above him. He catches her in his arms as she screams a second while the chariot fling down hard to the ground. The construction being to collapse down letting the sand engulf the bottom making the whole construction collapse hard as the sand wind gushes out as the mortals back a little avoiding the sand. As the sand clear up the construction was all damage badly as the sand was letting it sinking. All the mortals stood for there for a second and then cheer as Set smiles feeling appreciated but the mortals rushed over to Osiris and bowed of their gratitude while Osiris nodded respectfully. Set huffed in jealous and annoyed of his brother getting all the credits of saving while he helped holding the sand together giving his brother enough time to get the mortals out. _

"_Show off." He muttered watching Osiris show his gratitude nodded thanking them. _

_"You you save my life thank you." Set completely forgot he save the Goddess as he smiles finally hear someone appreciated him. _

"_It was all nothing really…" He felt his tongue tied seeing a Goddess in his chariot as he breathed seeing her dark green eyes as she breathed looking into his eyes. Set didn't know what to say feeling stuck by her beauty and then his eyes lit up finally recognize this Goddess. _

"_Nephthys?" He asked as she smiles. _

"_Hello Set." She replied as he breathed feeling his heart beating hard glancing at her beautiful green eyes. _

"_Wow." That's all he could saw making her look puzzled. _

"_What? She asked as he shook his head snapping out. _

"_Nephthys, what a wonderful surprise. I haven't seen you since you left years ago." He answered as Nephthys giggled. _

"_Yes it's been a while but it's so good to see you again." She replied as he sighed. _

"_It's more than that." He corrected as Set and her stare each other for a while. Then Nephthys clears her throat getting out of his chariot. _

"_I want to thank you for saving my life." She replied but then she slips out but Set catches her in his arms. _

"_Here let me help." He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her out of his chariot. Nephthys cheeks turn red blushing as he helped her on the ground. _

"_Thank you your very kind God." She spoke tuning as Set smiles. _

"_Anything I can do for this lovely Goddess." He replied as she giggled blushing a little. Set breathed loving hearing her laugh sounding like music to his ears. Nephthys sighed and looked over. _

"_I need to get going. I want to make sure my sister knows I'm alright. Thanks again. _

"_Um do you want me to give you a lift?" Set asked but Nephthys shook her head smiling. _

"_That's alright I can walk from here. It's not that far as my servants are there waiting for me." She begins walking as Set breathed staring at her. _

"_When will see you again?" He asked as Nephthys turns. _

"_How about tonight at the Nile River?" She asked as Set nodded eagerly feeling his heart pounding. _

"_That will do and maybe walk around the marketplace? " He asked as Nephthys smiles nodded. She walks always as he watch her until he didn't; see her anymore as he sighed feeling something he never felt before in his life still staring at the distance where she about to go in and turned seeing her smiling._

"_Wow she's something." He breathed still staring at her leaning his body on his chariot but his horse moved a little cause him the fall and landed his face in the sand. He heard Nephthys giggling in the distant as he cough and spat getting the sand out of him and heard Osiris laugh. He glance up seeing him smirked chuckling. _

"_Nice." He answered as Set huffed resting his cheek on his hand. _

"_Aw shut up." He muttered but deep down inside he felt his heart beating with joy hanging out with her as he smiles softly without Osiris seeing. _

Marina moaned softly making Set snap out of his flash backs as he looked down seeing her waking up. She turns her body a little as he gently cup his hand a little not have her fall off.

"Cassie?" She asked softly as Set stroke her back softly with his finger. She breathed looking down seeing the ground below her not understanding why she's up so high. She blinked and looked at where she's laying and gasps seeing his hand. She turned her head up and gasp in fright seeing Set.

"Marina." He begins but her eyes were filled with fear.

"EEEEEEEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marina scream making Set flinch in startled of her high pitch scream. Marina didn't hesitate but tried to jump off but Set grab her preventing her but she's struggles screaming more trying to get jump off. He manages to grab her in his hand as she struggles screaming more. He uses his thumb close her mouth preventing her scream but she struggles more.

"After all the years is this how you say hello to your love?" He asked chuckling a little as she stops struggling looking at him puzzled. She manages to get her mouth out of her thumb and glance at him confused.

"My what?" She asked as he smirked letting her go as she sat on his palm.

"Marina, I brought you here where we will forever be together like old times as you remember me and yourself." She glances at him confused and feeling scared.

"Um, have we met before? She asked as Set smiles.

"Oh yes, a long time. Nephthys you don't know how much…"

"Wait Nephthys? My name is Marina." She corrected as he nodded.

"Yes I know your name is Marina but don't your remember your past? Do your remember me?" He asked as she looks at him confused.

"Remember what?" She asked as Set breathed.

"You don't remember. You have to remember we were lovers and rulers in our kingdom." Marina was terrified as she back a little feeling so puzzled.

"I don't understand." She manages to speak as he breathed growling a little.

"Why won't you remember me? I thought the dreams you keep having is jogging up your memories." Marina gasps and glares at him realized he spy on her this whole time.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped as Set has stern look causing her to swallow a little.

"Marina don't use that tone with me. The dreams you had of a man chasing you and seeing him as a child thinking he's likes you. I know who the man you saw in your dreams…"

"Its none of your business! She almost shouted. "I'm not Nephthys but me! I grow up in in Egypt with my regular family in 21st century!" She screams seeing Set growling a little but calming himself.

"You are Nephthys and my only love if you let me explain…"

"I'M NOT NEPHTHYS!" She screams. My name is Marina and I live in America with my sister and I'm not your love or queen! I'm not going through the same fate of you murdering your wife after what you discovered." She spoke icy as Set breathed.  
"Marina I will never..."

"NO! You are a murder, a monster and a blood thirsty demon the never shows mercy!" I scramble trying to get off. "And I don't want to be with you FOREVER!" She jumps off his hand before he could catch her as she falls down. She landed on her feet as she stumbles a little and then took off running.

"MARINA, MARINA! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" He shouted but she turns stopping giving him icy glare.

"No How dare you kidnap me and stole me away from my family and the surface?! I'm going home right now and you can't stop me!" She was about to run for it but Set chuckles darkly.

"I'm afraid you can't my dear. There's no way out. The only way to get out of here is the portal to the overworld and you don't have ability to make one." She turns quickly with fear not wanting to believe this.

"There's has to be a way..."

"There's no way out. When you come in the underworld, there no turning back. You are now here with me forever and now you are mine no matter where you are." He answered as she breathed feeling her tears coming shock by his cruel words. She back a little and then took off running feeling her tears coming. She ran through the rocks in the underworld and saw a lake with green fire flaring. She trips over a rock as she falls on the ground crying badly. She heard a horrible roar coming in the distant as she gasps in frighten and crawl under the rocks feeling terrified. She wished she listen to Cassie and she would be with her right now but now she's here with this monster demon keeping her here in prison.

"Cassie, find me and get me out of here please. I miss you and I'm sorry for not listening to you." She put her hands on her face and sob badly knowing she will never get out of here feeling her dreams and life are now in Set's hands and he crush them terribly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and sorry for all of you what I did with Set but I want to do how him and Nephthys met and was love at first sight in my opinion. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming in your way as she believes there's no hope for her now! I don't own any Tutenstein character except OC's Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Heartbroken

_**Chapter 8 Heartbroken**_

Meanwhile up in the overworld Luxor moans softly still lying on the sidewalk knock out from last night. He gasps waking up with a start when he heard police sirens wailing. He got up fast and realized it was morning and remember what happened last night.

"Oh no no no." He raced to the museum fast as he saw some FBI and police investing the strange tracks on the road and some damage cars in the store elsewhere. By the time he reach in the museum he saw Tut and Cleo talking as he panted seeing them glancing at him.

"Luxor, where have you been? I haven't seen you last night. There was the news about the accident last night." Cleo spoke and then saw Luxor's face full of fear.

"I I ssaw Sset in ttthe over world." He answered quivering making their eyes huge.

"What?! That's impossible he can't get out of the underworld without the portal. Where is he now?" Cleo asked as Tut and her look very afraid.

"I have the Scepter of Was with me all the time." He added showing his Scepter.

"He went back to the underworld." He replied as they both sighed in relief. "But he didn't go back alone." They both have puzzled look on their face but Luxor still shaking from last night.

"What do you mean?" Tut asked and before Luxor could explain they heard someone calling.

"Marina!" It was Cassie sounding so desperate and agony.

"Why Cassie is doing here? It's not noon yet and she doesn't know where Marina is?" Cleo asked looking puzzled but Luxor was the only one has fear and sad look.

"Marina where are you?!" They hear her cry more and they saw her coming in having worried slight mix fear on her face looking around. "Marina!" Then Horace and Roxanne came up as Horace has annoyed look a little.

"What are you yelling about? There's no yelling in my museum." He strict but Cassie breathed looking at both of them.

"Have you two see Marina? She's been missing last night and all morning never came home. Please tell me you saw her." Cassie begged as Roxanne shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry we haven't seen her since yesterday. Did you call the police?" She asked. Cassie shook her head haven't thought of that.

"Ah maybe she's just lost track of time and overslept. She will come soon give her time. Since you're here early you can start unpacking the boxes here and put the new artifact in places." Horace replied as Cassie heavy sighed wanting to believe him as Roxanne smiles softly.

"We'll wait until the afternoon and if Marina didn't come home or here we'll call the police for you." Cassie breathed nodded a little.

"That will be good thank you." She answered softly. Roxanne nodded as her and Horace left as Cleo and Luxor come up.

"I'm sure she'll show up soon. She's probably exploring the city and slept on the bench. She'll turn up you'll see." Cleo spoke trying to make her feel better as they begin unpack.

"I'm sure hope so. And I'm most hoping she's safe. I should've used my opinion last night where she'll still be with…" Cleo gasps in startled having her eyes huge.

"What is it?" Cassie asked as Luxor came up on her shoulder. Tut rushed over and look inside and breathed. Cleo slowly grab the artifact and pull up a stone with a picture of a woman wearing a royal white Egyptian dress wearing silver blue and green jewels having black hair with dark green eyes.

"Marina?" Cassie asked thinking this figure looks exactly just like her. Tut shook his head.

"Nephthys." He corrected. "The goddess of mourning, death, and river. The wife of Set that he murdered after what she had done." He spoke softly as Cassie breathed and glance at Luxor.

"Where is Marina?" She asked wanting to know terribly as Luxor breathed.

"Set had kidnapped her and taken her to the underworld." He answered sadly making everyone gasp but Cassie was the one has the pale look with fear.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked covering her mouth. He kidnapped my sister?!" She breathed. "He's going to murder her of her appearance we got to go to the underworld and save her!" Tut nodded and use his Scepter of Was and tap the ground to open the portal but nothing happen. Tut tries again but nothing happen. He even tried to bang the head on the ground hard but still nothing happen.  
"Tell me why the Scepter of Was not working?" Cleo asked as Tut wave his scepter.

"I don't know why it's not working. It works out perfect every time I use it. It's like the Scepter does not want to do my order.

"I'm afraid I won't allow any of you to go to the underworld." All of them turned and saw a falcon head man having red stripped headdress with sun over his head and wore Egyptian jewels and golden shendyt and has two golden bracelets attach on his both wrist and arms.

"Ra, what are you doing here?" Tut asked as Ra blinked.

"To prevent any of you to save Marina." He answered as Cassie breathed.

"We have to go there, my sister is down there!" She cried but Ra raises his hand in gesture.

"Please, Set will take care of her as he promised of his words." He replied but Cassie shook her head.

"No you don't understand, Set will murder her of the appearance of Nephthys…"

"He won't murder her." He interrupted as Cassie sighed in relief.

"Why won't you let us go down and save her and what do you mean Set promise of his words?" Cleo asked as Ra sighed.

"Because I give him my permission to kidnap her and take her to the underworld." He answered as everyone breathed but Cassie looks like she going to have a heart attack in a second as if that sentence is trying to kill her.

"YOU…DID ….WHAT?!" Cassie bellowed causing Tut and his friends to flinch backing a little of her attitude. She marches up to him in anger but Ra was calm crossing his arms having serious look. "You let that demon take my sister away from here how could you?!" She almost scream but Ra didn't say a word have his head down a little.

"Bring, her, back." Cassie demanded but Ra shook his head.

"I cannot break my permission to him. I give him my word as he gives his. I'm sorry; you have to let her go." Cassie breathed in anger and charge at him wanting to strangle him but he disappears making her fall on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD BIRD! Bring Marina back! NOW!" She screams as the rest have shock on their face seeing her acting like this as Ra appeared with soft expression.

"I know you love your sister very much but I can't bring her back. She now in the underworld with him but he will take care of your sister as he promised me so. You need to let her go and I promise he will never harm her." He disappears in thin air as Cassie breathed while the rest watch her. She then turned and glance at Tut.  
"Give me your scepter." She spoke as Tut handed it to her and then she bangs it on the ground hard. She breathed and tried it again harder.

"It has to work." She manages to say keeping banging it on the ground.

"Cassie stop you're going to break it!" Cleo protest but Cassie didn't listen keeping banging hard having tears on her face.

"IT HAS TO WORK!" She screams banging the scepter harder and suddenly a yellow flash came out of its eyes as it fires towards the wall causing bunt damage. Cassie drop the scepter having tears on her cheek looking at the ground imagining seeing her sister trapped in the underworld with that monster. She shut her eyes and ran out of the Egypt exhibit as she heard Cleo calling to her but didn't listen running until she found a bathroom door by the main entrance. She went in and went to one of the stalls and shut it and sat down on the toilet having her hands on her head breathing heavily feeling her heart breaking. She broke her promise to their mother of keeping Marina safe but now look what she's at. She breathed having her tears streaked down her face couldn't believe it just happened like that and this is their second day in the America.

"Marina." Cassie spoke softly letting her more tears out believing she will never see her again and now she all alone with her parents gone and her. She sobbed badly in the bathroom feeling her heart already broken as she didn't know Ra was in the mirror having a sad expression hearing her sob over her sister gone. He heavy sighed shook his head a little feeling sorry for her for nothing she could do as he disappeared leaving her all broken and anguish.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Now Cassie and the rest finds out what happen to Marina and there's nothing they can do to save her leaving Cassie all broken and lonely of her sister loss. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming in your way! I don't own any Tutenstein characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 No Choices

_**Chapter 9 No Choices**_

_**Marina's POV**_

In the underworld

I was still crying badly hiding under the rock from that monster that kidnapped me having my dreams and life broken. I'm never going to see my sister again and I didn't even have a chance to see her last time and goodbye. I wrapped my legs around myself sniffing feeling so lonely and depressed in the underworld. I sighed sadly and look up from my rock shelter seeing no blue skies and sun I love to see every day when I go out in my homeland and my new home in Brooklyn. I wish I listen to my sister eating out with her but Set will come and kidnap me anyway no matter where I am. I sighed in defeat having my head on my knee wanting to stay in this spot until I die not ever want to see Set again. _ I even won't hang out with him for all I care._ I thought wipe my tears off with my hand. Suddenly I heard this scratching noise and hissing cause me to gasp in startled looking deep inside the cave that was under the rock. The was the sound again as I breathed backing a little.

"Hhello?" I called. "Is someone here?" I called swallowing a little feeling scared. Then I saw two yellow eyes gleamed cause me to gasp in fright backing more.

"Ssweetheart, why are you crying?" It hisses causing my whole body to shiver badly sounding like a sword scratching on the rock. I back more as the creature chuckle softly but deadly.  
"Oh come now sssweetheart, I won't hurt you. I jussst want to keep your company and tell me why are you crying? Lonely perhapsss?" It hisses deadly as I back more until I was outside.

"What are you?" I manage to ask and then I saw it smile having nasty razor teeth as it laughs harshly.

"You don't know what I am?" It laughs harshly as I swallow more feeling my body starting to tremble a little.

"You will know what I am ssssoon but it won't be long as I can't eat with an empty ssssstomach and you my dear look pretty tasssty." I gasp more and the it let out a horrifying screech and lung out fast as I scream seeing a giant mutant bug appeared in the light having a body of a cockroach with scorpion legs and tail and has a spider jaws with razor teeth with two little hairy razor scorpion pincher. I scream more and ran out of the cave as the creature begins chasing me. I ran down the rock fast as I can as the demon bug came charging down hissing deadly having tis clinchers ready crawling fast. I ran faster not daring to look back hearing its deadly hiss while I took off trying to get away from this demon trying to eat me. I try to go through rock obstacles trying to lose it but the demon crawl up on the side rock crawling hissing more. I was too scared to notice a small rock ahead of me as I tripped landed on the ground. The bug demon hisses with gleamed as I turned seeing it smile hungrily with its deadly razor teeth drooling from its mouth. I tried to get up but my body was too stiff feeling so scared trembling badly seeing the demon bug getting ready to jump on me.

"NO! HELP!" I scream as the bug jump fast while I cover my head with my arm shutting my eyes tight silently saying goodbye to Cassie. Then the creature cried out in pain as I yell in startled finding the demon bug not on my back as I heard harsh crunch mix with squishing sound as I breathed trembling. I peek out a little looking around trying to find the demon bug trying to eat me. Suddenly out of nowhere a demon bug was dropped down as I scream seeing its dead having guts and blood everywhere as it twitch last time. I cover my head once more feeing so terrified wanting to go home badly away from this tragic world and wanting to be in my new apartment with my sister talking about my new job I want to do. I gasp as I felt something under me pulling me up feeing my arm touching some warm skin. I still shut my eyes tightly not wanting to open them trembling badly and then I felt my back being stroked softly as I wimp a little.

"Marina, open your eyes." I heard Set spoke softly but I still shut my eyes never want to open them again.

"No no." I manage to speak shaking my head fast and then I felt his finger stroking my back more.

"Marina its dead. Open your eyes." I heard him spoke softly in fatherly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked far down below seeing the dead demon bug as I breathed with fear and turned seeing Set.

"Take me home." I cried but he shook his head.

"This is your new home now love. You will live here forever with me, I not letting you go losing you again." He replied but I shook my head.

"I'M NOT NEPHTHYS! I WANT TO GO HOME! TAKE ME HOME NOW PLEASE!" I scream so loud but Set cling on me in his hand as I squirm wanting to get out of his hand but he grips me tight having me on his chest trying to comfort me.

"Marina, relax. It's going to be okay." He cooed but I didn't trust his voice squirming more screaming for help trying to break free but he keeps gripping me as I breathed trying to gasp for air feeling my ribs crushing. I stop squirming feeling blood running to my head as I lay in his hand feeling my world going black as I look up at him seeing shape and shadow feeling my head pounding.  
"I don't want…to be here…." I fall in his hand knock out of feeling terrified and everything else as I begin to have the same dream.

Dream.

_96000 BC_

_I was back in ancient time wearing an ancient royal blue dress staring at the outside balcony glancing at the beautiful stars with full moon shining sighing deeply feeling cool breeze through my hair. Then I head a door opening as I smile knowing who it is as I heard him chuckling. _

"_I thought I might find you here love." I heard him say as I nodded. _

"_I just want to see the night before I can go to bed." I answered and then I felt his arms wrapped around me pulling me to his strong chest as I sigh softly smiling more closing my eyes feeing him kissing my neck tenderly and his hand entangle with mine as he breathed. _

"_One day love and we'll be married." He purred softly with passion as I breathed having my hand on his cheek feeling my heart racing. _

"_Oh my love, I can't believe it finally comes. After all these years..." He turns me around as I look at the man seeing him smiling softly. _

"_Yes, I couldn't believe it either as I will finally have you as my wife ruling together forever. " He caresses my cheekbone with his thumb smiling warmly. "I promise we'll be together forever and ever no matter what." He breathed and kiss my lips softly as I breathed kissing him back wrapping my arms around his neck while his strong arms wrapped around me. Then we heard someone calling out in some ancient language as he sighed in annoyed breaking our kiss. _

"_I'm sorry love I have to go my duty." He growled softly as I caress his cheek smiling. _

"_I'll be waiting for you love after you're done with your duty. He needs your help." He smiles and kiss my lips. _

"_My sweet desert flower. I'll be back for you soon as I can after I'm done helping him." I hug him embracing him hearing him sigh softly. _

"_I'll always wait for you my love, always." I spoke softly as he kiss my forehead letting me go as he rushed out of my room as I smile feeling my heart beating fast standing. I sigh softly looking up at the night sky more but then I felt the shadow around me as I find myself standing on the rock over the cliff the same dream I had feeling terrified. I cried for help for someone not knowing who's chasing me but then the rock under me broke as I scream falling down into the pit of darkness seeing light above me disappearing and a figure hovering over me screaming my name. _

I gasp waking up fast breathing heavily seeing I'm still in his hand as I looked around still in the underworld. I breathed and look up seeing Set looking ahead breathing still having me in his hand. He glance down as I wimp still feeling scared.  
"Love you don't have to be afraid of me anymore. You must remember me. I was your love back in the time." He replied but I shook my head.

"I don't understand what you talking about and I'm not your love. I don't want to be here but want to go back to the surface with my friends." I manage to speak but he growled softly but he caresses my hair with his thumb.

"Marina you must remember your past and tell me your dream your been having as I can explain to you. " I shook my head turning my body away from him giving him cold shoulder as he heavy sighed.

"I'll give you some time to think about it and if you ever think of leaving, there are dangers in this underworld, more deadly demons always wander in the underworld than the one you encounter. Remember your dream Marina; it will help solving your mystery." He replied as I looked ahead of the underworld hearing nasty hiss and snarling in the distant. I heavy sighed knowing he's right of dangers in the underworld as I breathed having one tear streaked down but I bury my face in his huge hand not wanting him see my tears as I felt my heart sank slowly believing my fate is now living here in the underworld as my new home with this monster having no choice as I fell asleep wishing in my heart being up in the overworld right now with Cassie at our new apartment with no demons or Set anymore.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and use her POV wanting to see her view of her dream. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any Tutenstein character except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Missing each other Terribly

_**Chapter 10 Missing each other Terribly**_

I woke up a minute later still laying my body on his hand feeling depressed and hurt looking at the ground below me seeing his mummified feet as I heavy sighed.

"Have good sleep beautiful?" I heard Set ask but I didn't say a word not wanting to talk this demon that ruin my life took me away from my sister and my dreams. I felt his finger begin stoking my back but I flinched wanting him to stop doing that.

"I know your angry at me love." He said as I huffed answering him still looking down. "And I know you don't understand what anything means to you as well but you will understand soon Nephthys…" I spun my head fast getting sick of him telling me who he thinks I am glaring at him.

"I'm not Nephthys! My name is Marina." I corrected him. "How many times I have to tell you I'm not her?!" I shouted angrily seeing him breathed trying to calm his anger.

"You are her Marina. You have her spirit in you as your same dreams keep coming at you trying to give you answers." He answered as I huffed ruffing my hair feeling so puzzled and looked at his red eyes finding them so familiar from my dreams.  
"I don't understand any of this." I whisper a little as his finger stroked my hair a little.

"Let me explain this to you Marina. You see thousands of years ago my wife had died before our tenth anniversary." He begins but I have puzzled look.

"But I thoughts Ancient Egyptian Gods never die." I spoke unsure as he sighed.

"We we're mortal that time but have godly powers. Her spirit was free from her former body after she died from incident. Her spirit roamed all her life through thousands of years until this modern world founding two married couples expecting to have a baby." He explains as I looked at him more confused and scared.

"You mean..?" I asked trying to get the picture as he nodded.

"She had done reincarnated on you before you we're born. This is the reason you keep having dreams of going back in ancient times is also the memories it's giving you remembering your former life." He finished. I breathed couldn't believe what I'm hearing this, I have Nephthys spirit in me all this time through my life.

"She's...I'm…, her… Me…?" I can't bring the worlds out pointed at myself. "I have her shut, up!' I manage to bring the word out as Set looked at me puzzled and assaulted.

"I beg your pardon?" He snapped but I quickly explain to him what I mean not what he means fast until he finally gets it.

"It can't be happening." I manage to say feeling I'm going to pass out in second sitting on his hand. I felt his finger stroke my hair and I glance up at him seeing him smiling a little.

"Marina, you look a lot like my wife in my time of her beauty when I lay my eyes on her seeing you more beautiful as she was long ago." He spoke as I quickly look down feeling my cheek turned red as his eyes blushing. He chuckled a little stroking my hair more.

"You even still have your blush after thousands of years…" I shook my head fast pulling my head away.

"I'm nothing like her. " I spoke as he shook his head.

"You are Nephthys, you have to be her. You must remember we we're together for long time before we we're married as I vow we'll be together forever of our love we cherished. I was your lover as a husband loving you all the years..."

"Loving me? You mean loving her. And do you really have loved your own wife, you murder her!" I exclaimed but Set huffed shook his head.

"I never want to hurt her but I lost her once after the incident but will never lose her again as I have you. You must remember me." He answered but I huffed rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, have you heard yourself lately? You became the monster ambush your own brother killing him cutting his body into tiny pieces." I spoke in snippy as he growled softly feeling his hand trembling with anger.

"My brother deserve to be killed after what he had done taking everything away from me." He snarled softly causing me to shiver a little bit.

"No he doesn't deserve to be killed, you were just jealous his background and even more jealous when your wife left you to be with him. I understand why she left you having no love in your heart but dark and cold enough for you to murder her after all she wants to have her own child." I snapped as I saw his eyes flared with anger.

"Marina I could've given her a child but I can't." He snarled more. "But if she been more patient I could've..."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any more lies from you! I'm not Nephthys and you have never loved her in your own time." I spoke not wanting to hear any more. "You even try to gain the scepter of was trying to rule the world by killing Tut and Cleo trying to gain it."

"Marina, it's all true. The dreams you had been seeing a man in your dreams going back in ancient times. I know who he is and where the ancient time you were in…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled making him gasp a little. I said I don't want to hear any more lies from your tongue." I snapped more.

"Marina!" He begin almost raise his voice but I huffed and jump off before he could catch me landed on the ground.

"And you know what I don't care what other demons I encounter and I will find a way to escaped getting away from you not wanting to suffer the same fate as your wife did. Even if it kills me!" I took off running fast.

"MARINA WAIT!" I heard Set shouted but didn't listen keep running.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried running more away from him fast as I can through the underworld not knowing where I'm going but I didn't care where I am. I'll find a way to escaped from him going to the overworld seeing my sister again as she welcomes in her open arms with tears of joy in her eyes as we'll go back to our normal life of getting starting our new life in America. I breathed laying my back on the rock believing I'm away long enough from him panted. I glance back making sure he didn't follow me and looked around but didn't see him anywhere. I sighed in relief and looked up at the underworld and sighed softly.

"Don't worry Cassie. I will get out in this underworld and come home. I will find a way." I sat on the ground having tears in my eyes crying missing her wanting to go home badly. I try to figure out a way to get home but soon I begin to have a headache of thinking hard as I lay down on the ground feeling little hungry looking up as I decided to shut my eyes for a minute wanting my mind go blank getting rid of my headache and accidently fell asleep.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Meanwhile in the overworld in the afternoon Cassie had just finished unpacking the new ancient Egyptian artifact and putting them in places Horace wanted her to put in. She sighed sadly missing her sister terribly after the dreadful happen yesterday as she grab out the last artifact. She looked and saw the stone hieogriphic seeing Ra in his throne as she huffed in anger having her tears streamed down glaring at the picture with disgust blaming him for letting her sister being taken away to that demon. She threw it hard on the ground cause it to break in two making Horace and Roxanne look up from his work having shock on his face.

"Cassie, that artifact it's priceless I have been looking for back in Egypt." He cried looking at the broken hieogriphic she threw at as she sat down having tears stream down her face.

"Sorry Professor, I'm still so upset of my sister gone since two days ago." She sniffed wipe tears off her face. Cleo went over and sat by her.

"I'm sorry Cassie." She spoke softly hugging her as Cassie sighed sadly.

"How are you going to fix my artifact?" They heard Horace asked only cares about his artifact making Cleo rolled her eyes a little while Cassie huffed.

"Try hot glue or super glue putting it back together." Cassie snapped as she have her hand on her head feeing hurt and broken not caring about the artifact wanting her sister back.

"Cassie why not take a day off today? You deserve one and we'll try to help you find your sister as much as we can." Roxanne spoke as Cassie glance at her seeing her soft expression as she sighed softly.

"Alright, I need one thanks." Cassie got up leaving the broken artifact lying on the ground as Cleo followed her.

"Want to come over to my place for a while?" Cleo asked but Cassie shook her head.

"Maybe later but right now I need to be alone for now." She replied trying to hold her tears back as she walked out of the museum seeing the sun shining as she walked along the sidewalk passing people as she went over to the park as she saw the two young girls playing with soccer as she sighed remembering her and her sister play volleyball and soccer in Egypt as she has one tear on her face. She wipe her tears from her face missing her so bad and feeling betrayed of promising her mom keeping her safe before she died remembering Marina as a toddler when she was seven and kept her words growing up with her with their dad until he died believing it's up to her protecting her feeling proud of being amazing sister to her but now she doesn't feel proud anymore losing her to that monster demon as she cry softly wiping her tear more and decided to walked home as she looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry mom for breaking your promise. I tried to protect her but I blew it. I hope you're proud of me of what I have done in my life." She spoke feeling lump in her throat having more tears streamed down her face as she walked out of the park heading her way home as she didn't know Ra was watching her leaving the park disguising himself as a falcon having pity look on his face. He took off from the branch towards the sun knowing it's time for him to do his duty he must do all his life thousands years ago but still feeling pity for Cassie loss of her sister.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Now Marina knows why Set had kidnapped her of having Nephthys spirit in her but she didn't believe his word as Cassie hates Ra for taking her sister away from her. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any Tutenstein characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


End file.
